Happy Birthday, Luc
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: It's Luc's birthday, and everyone is planning for a surprise party. At the end, Viki gives him a special gift.


**~Happy Birthday, Luc~**

**Disclaimer: Suikoden II © KONAMI. Not mine. UNDERSTAND?! -kicked off-  
A/N: Another short fic. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Luc hates this. Why? Because it's his birthday, and everyone know that. Why did he hate it? Because he'll get many congrats and he hates that. Just like what happened today.

"Hey, Luc!" a familiar voice call him. Luc knows that the voice is Flik's. And Luc was sure that Flik will give him congrats. "Happy birthday!"

Oh, good. He really gave that. This is what Luc hate the most. "....then what?" he answered Flik with low pity voice**(?!)**.

"Erm... yeah, just.... happy birthday for you," Flik was confused.

"And then?" Luc, again with his low pity voice**(?!)**. Flik sweatdropped a little.

"You're the strangest boy I've known ever...." he sighed and then leave him behind. Luc smiled a little.

"_Yes, I am. So there's no one bothering me._"

"Luc!!" uh, oh. Another disturbance. And now it's Nanami, who smiled cheerfully to him. "Happy birthday!"

God. Luc really hates this. He sighed and then looked at Nanami. "So?"

Aww, that word making Nanami sweatdropped. She and Luc stay silent for a moment.

"....Luc, you know, you're the strangest boy I've known ever," Nanami sighed and then leave him.

"_Yeah, yeah. And Flik was already said that to me._" He waits about 5 minutes and no one approach him. He sighed a little. "_Finally, no one bot—_"

"Luc!" now what? All of this really make Luc crazy. Viki comes bringing a cake— CORRECTING. Viki comes bringing a gift. "Happy birthday! Wish a long life and here's a little gift for you!" cheerfully, Viki said, and then offer that gift to him. Luc takes it and smiled. "Well, thanks."

Viki chuckled. "Oh, don't mention it. Um, now I must back to my spot**(?)**," Viki waves her hand and run to her spot, following by Luc's smile.

"She's interesting, eh?" suddenly, Sheena appeared. Luc shocked.

"Nah, I just think that she's nice to me, that's all," Luc answered him shortly. Sheena then laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. It's impossible to find that YOU falling in LOVE with someone," said him. Luc is about to answer that but Sheena is already retreated from that place.

* * *

At the same time, in the restaurant, Hai Yo and some other girls are preparing a cake while the boys are preparing the decoration. Yes, they are planning a surprise party for Luc.

"Hey, Futch! Can you call Luc? Everything is done here!" Riou yelled to Futch.

"Wh— why me?!" ignoring his protest, Riou just give him a glare. "...fine. I'll call him." And then he goes out from that room, leaving the chuckled people in there. It's not hard to find Luc, since he's always standing in front of the Stone Tablet. Futch found him there, standing as usual.

"What do you want?" asked Luc.

"Just follow me to the restaurant. I don't want to stand here just for talk to you," answered Futch.

"And if I don't?" Bah. Luc is really a rock-headed person. That's why Futch didn't like to talk to him. Better calling Gantetsu than calling him.

"Oh come on, it's Lord Riou's order," Futch is starting to lost his temper.

"....fine, then. I'll follow you."

Futch smiled. They walk to the restaurant together.

* * *

"_Pssst! It's them!_" Riou whispered to some people behind him.

"_I know! Hey, get ready!_" Viktor gives signal to Flik, following by his nods. When the two of them— I mean Luc and Futch are already in front of the door, and Futch tell him to enter first, they surprised him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUC!!" they yelled together. Luc surprised a little.

"What is the meaning of this?" he was confused to all of thing there.

"Well, you know, remembering that today is your birthday, so we planning to do a surprise party!!" Hix explained. Luc was silent for a moment, thinking for a while until he opens his mouth.

"Why?" that word, slipped from his lip, following by confuse face around him.

"What do you mean?" Shu asked him, curious.

"I always cold to all of you, but why did you still doing this?" Riou smiled, and then give him the reason.

"Because you are our friend, Luc. Part of us," he smiled softly.

"Even if you always cold to all of us, there's no reason to avoiding you, right?" continued Shu, who already standing beside Luc.

"We all are that, okay?" said Tengaar. Luc chuckled.

"You're right," he smiled to all of them. They laughed together and then continuing the party.

* * *

It's night now. Luc is already standing in front of the Stone Tablet when Viki approaching him.

"Hey, Luc. I wanna give you a special gift tonight," Viki said smiling.

"Special gift? But you already gave me gift," Luc answering, confused.

"That's true, but this is the special one," Viki blinks. Luc just staring at her with a confused look. "Don't worry. Just close your eyes."

Luc nodded, and close his eyes. Viki smiled before she met her lip with Luc's. Luc was surprised, but he's happy to get that. When they separated their lips, their face were all red. As red as apple. But Luc smiled to her.

"....thanks."

At least, his birthday, for this year, isn't that bad.

**'`' END`'`**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Bwaaah, my third Suikoden fic. Uhh... it's not good... only fulling Suikoden fandom..... aarrgh, I'm sorry if there's a mistake!! My English is not too good!! Um, but... will ya give me a review? Or maybe flames? Pleaaase.... (puppy begging eyes mode: ON)**


End file.
